User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 39
'Lék' Theraldis se rozhlédl po červené pustině i roztrhané obloze klenoucí se nad ní. Vysoko nad hlavou se v netheru křižovaly proudy uvolněné arkány připomínající polární záři, jen připravené, aby je někdo zkusil zmanipulovat nebo použít. Tolik hojnosti tam nahoře... a taková bída tady dole. Zašlápl jedovatý hmyz, který se k němu přichrastil zpod kamene, do kterého před chvilkou v návalu frustrace kopl, a zachmuřil se. Pravda, Vashj jim nikdy neslibovala zahradu rajských potěšení, když je zvala za svým Pánem. Slibovala lék. '' Tak jako ostatní magistři a Princ byl zvědav, co jim ten napůl elf - napůl démon může říci o léčbě nenasytného hladu po magii, který je sžíral a pomalu zabíjel. Co jiného, co by sami dosud nezjistili, to mohlo být? Po Illidanovi ale nebyla na "druhé straně" ani stopa, i když ty jeho bývaly v Azerothu k nepřehlédnutí - hořely zeleným plamenem felu. Jenže v téhle pustině, kde neustále poletoval zkrvavený písek a prach, se sotva mohla jakákoli stopa udržet déle, než jen pár hodin. thumb|left|700px Poušť bez jediného stromu a jezera. Ruiny lidských a orkských sídel, obracejících se v prach. Snad jediné, co tu dál rostlo, byly trnité suché šlahouny, mezi kterými se ukrýval jedovatý hmyz, který už je stál životy několika zvědů a vojáků. ''Poloostrov Pekelného ohně... jak tragicky trefné jméno pro tohle Světlem zapomenuté místo. I když byste čekali, že kolem poloostrova najdete moře a ne Vířící Prázdnotu s levitujícími úlomky skal zastupujícími obyčejné ostrovy. Zatraceně, co by dal za přístav, přístavní krčmu a něco, co by otupilo smysly, tu bolest, hlad a ...strach. Vael'thas se zastavil po jeho boku a rozhlédl se stejně jako on, v očích směs zklamání a nervozity. Stáhl z úst šátek, zašklebil se a zadíval na Theraldise. Už-už se nadechoval, aby něco řekl, když nedaleko nich zazněl sykot Vashj. Pak se ozval Princův melodický hlas. thumb|left|700px "Úžasné, pamatuji dobu, kdy sem Khadgar vedl Alianční Expedici, před lety... se skupinou těch nejlepších z Kirin Tor, Stormwindu i Quel'Thalas. Téměř tehdy uspěl ve vyhlazení všech orků navěky. Ve snaze uniknout jemu a jeho spojencům, Ner'zhul otevřel mnoho masivních dimenzních bran, ale vše, čeho dosáhl, bylo roztrhání vlastní planety na kusy. A kdo ví, kde je mu konec nyní, i když povídají, že jedním z těch portálů..." "Ano, toto býval Draenor, domovský svět orků, mladý Princi," Vashj se rozhlédla a z úst jí na okamžik vyklouzl rozeklaný jazyk, jako by větřila. "Kdysi bující džungle Tanaan s mnoha přístavy... nyní poloostrov Hellfire." "Kdysi svěží a zelené... a přesto je nyní toto místo skličující a pusté. Jsme na pochodu tři dny a neviděli jsme jedinou známku života krom hmyzu. Ale i přesto nemohu setřást zneklidňující pocit, že jsme sledováni. Že nejsme sami." "Nejsme sami, tvé elfí smysly tě varovaly správně. Ucítila jsem ten pach, jakmile se otočil vítr," nága se naklonila k elfímu princi a cosi mu pošeptala. Princ se okamžitě ostražitě rozhlédl po svých lidech, pak po okolí. Theraldis se zamračil, protože jejím dalším slovům nerozuměl, ať sebevíc napínal uši. Ohlédl se ke karavaně, jako by u ní někoho hledal, pak se ale smutně odvrátil a znovu zadíval do rudého písku u svých nohou. Vael'thas do něj nakonec lehce strčil loktem: "Hej, už vím, jaké tajemství jste měli tehdy před odchodem z Quel'Thalas. A zanedlouho to již Isiel nebude moci skrývat před nikým, ani před veliteli. Vážně si myslíš, že bylo rozumné brát ji s sebou a nechat ji projít vším kolem trosek Dalaranu a Garithose v tomhle stavu? Až to zjistí Princ, osobně ji pošle dalším portálem domů." thumb|left|700px Theraldis zaskřípal zuby a konečně na něj upřel planoucí smaragdových pohled: "Respektoval jsem její přání. Jestli si myslíš, že se za to od té chvíle sám neproklínám, jsi na omylu. Měla zůstat v bezpečí u Narasi, dokud se to nenarodí... tak jsme se původně dohodli. Myslím, že i duch vašeho otce v kobkách to pochopil." "No, spíš se divím, že tě neusmažil na místě, protože jsi z ní doteď neudělal počestnou ženu. Jak dlouho budete odkládat tu svatbu? Dokud se vás v archívu neoptá kronikář, jaké příjmení ten prcek bude nosit? Nebo ještě déle? Někdo musí být zodpovědný, když vy dva ne, a jako budoucí strýček ''bych doporučil..." "Vážně, Vaeli, zmlkni! Poslední, co teď chci, je nutit ji k bláznivému obřadu, který si nikdy nepřála. Navíc teď, uprostřed krvavě rudé pustiny... neudělám to, když vím, jak moc je slabá." "Budeme doufat, že budete mít dost času a příležitostí později? Pokud přežijeme? Ó já jsem optimista. A co ty? Mimochodem... doteď mi neprozradila, co bylo předmětem té tvé tajemné sbírky z Quel'Danas. Už mi to řekneš sám? Nemyslím, že bude v nejbližší době příležitost se tam vrátit, ani čas zkoumat trosky Terasy magistrů. Jestli tu mám chcípnout v písku a ohni, vím, že můj duch nenajde pokoje, dokud se to nedozvím. Musel bych tě chodit strašit. Takže, povíš mi to?" Theraldis se od něj s trochu zlomyslným úsměvem odvrátil a zadíval se znovu k princi Kael'thasovi a lady Vashj. "Ne." Než stačil Vael'thas něco namítnout, Princ na něj kývl ukazováčkem. Bez váhání pospíšil ke svému vůdci a poklonil se. "Vashj tvrdí, že za obzorem je základna nočních elfů, kteří patrně patří k jisté dámě, kterou si pamatujeme ze Silverpine. Poznala její pach i pach svého pána. Noční elfka Maiev tehdy přísahala, že Illidana zajme za každou cenu, a za tím účelem s sebou musela dovést z Azerothu i své bojovnice. Chci hlášení o situaci, než začneme s útokem! Zjistěte mi, kde je Illidan, a nenechte se při tom sestřelit. ''Odchod, kapitáne." "Maiev nám ho rozhodně živého nevydá, ani když hezky poprosíme, že?" povzdechl si Vael, ale pak zasalutoval a vydal se k jednotce jezdců na dragonhawcích. "Zdá se, že máme opět práci, pánové. Zkazit dvěma nočním elfům bondage party," řekl, nasadil si helmu a vyhoupl se do sedla Fawkese. thumb|left|700px "Smrt všem, co se chtějí spolčit se Zrádcem! Jsem unavená z vašich her, Illidan je můj!" hlas Dozorkyně Maiev se nesl nad kaňonem mezi stěnami z rudého pískovce, pak se od nich odrazil a vrátil snad ve stonásobné ozvěně, až krvavým elfům zaléhaly uši. Vael'thas zamyšleně sledoval Theraldise stojícího stranou. Jako jediný z magistrů nepodlehl hře na přetahovanou o klec s Illidanem, kterou proti nim noční elfky hrály. Dozorkyně držely půldémona v bezvědomí a uzamčeného pod magickým zámkem, který nikdo z nich nedokázal otevřít na místě uprostřed boje, ani ti nejschopnější z jejich mágů. Byl na to potřeba čas a bezpečí tábora. Takže se jim krvaví elfové pokusili klec i s Illidanem ukrást. A pak zase noční elfky ukradly klec jim. Theraldis stál na kraji útesu nad kaňonem a vítr se mu opíral do zelenozlaté róby a dlouhých vlasů. Jen se díval dolů na boj s rukama založenýma na prsou, ani se nepohl. Vaelthas se vážně bavil, až na to, že se nikdo nezasmál jeho vtipu o hře s pouty, která se vymkla oběma stranám z rukou, protože si nestanovily "bezpečné heslo". Krvaví elfové dokázali klec získat už dvakrát... a dvakrát o ni přišli. Teď ji zkusili ukořistit potřetí. A jejich stará známá v masce sovy byla nepříjemnější než pověstná osina v zadku. Vytrvalejší ve svém lovu než trpaslík při soutěži v pití piva. Paličatější než mezek. Zatímco ona a její oddíly se snažily klec dostat ke své základně, krvaví elfové a nágy se snažili o opak. Zasekli se v "mrtvém bodě", na půl cesty mezi základnou kaldorei a táborem draenejů, kteří elfům nabídli vodu a pomoc pro Illidana. "Zatraceně, ztratili jsme klec, za nimi, musíme ji získat zpět!" křičela jedna strana. "Ti parchanti mají klec, palte do nich vším!" ozývala se druhá. Vael'thas si celou šarvátku užíval, stejně tak jeho oddíl. I když musel přiznat, že rudého písku Hellfire měl plné nejen zuby, ale i oči, uši, vlasy a podvlíkačky. A noční elfky jako by byly neunavitelné, jejich paličatá velitelka se objevovala a mizela teleporty na krátkou vzdálenost, zabíjela jejich vojáky jako pravý vrah beze cti... a byla k nepolapení, zatímco elfí mágové byli čím dál vysílenější z dlouhého boje. Nakonec ta hra na přetahovanou pohltila všechny i samotného Prince. A Theraldis dál stál stranou ostatních, mlčky je pozoroval přimhouřenýma očima a už nějakou dobu neučinil ani krok, neseslal jediné kouzlo, nevyslovil jedinou hlásku. "Krvaví elfové a nágy! Vaše zparchantělé hybridní rasy jsou urážkou všeho, co znamenají noční elfové! Věděli jsme, proč vás vyhnat už před věky! Ale místo toho jsme vás měli vyhladit už tehdy v Ashenvale! Zrádci! Zrádci!" Theraldis se konečně otočil a začal sestupovat níž podél stěny kaňonu. Maiev se zdála být hysterická a nepříčetná a on tušil, že zanedlouho prohraje nevyrovnaný boj proti své vlastní sebekontrole. Ve chvíli, kdy se jednotky krvavých elfů opět zmocnily klece, aby ji dostaly ke svému táboru, objevil se magistr Silversun v záblesku teleportu poblíž Rommatha a Aethase Sunreavera. Cosi naznačil gesty jedné ruky, zbylí dva mágové pobaveně kývli a rozdělili se. Následovalo několik inkantací a na místě, kde stáli, se objevila zela totožná klec včetně spícího Illidana, zatímco ta pravá jako by se rozplynula i s oddílem, který ji bránil. Vael'thas ale nevěřil, že by Dozorkyně skočily na iluzi, i kdyby stvořenou třemi mistry magie naráz včetně pachu a zvuku. Podcenil však zlobu a pomstu, která doutnala v srdci Maiev Shadowsong. I na ní si dlouhý boj vybíral svou daň. Během okamžiku se noční elfka v masce objevila svým krátkým teleportem přímo nad klecí, jako by chtěla doskočit na její horní část. Samozřejmě iluzorní klecí a vozem propadla, ale pod ní ji nečekal rudý písek, jen ledová past, která ji okamžitě zamrazila do velkého krystalu a znehybnila. Grand magistr Rommath přes led pohrdavě studoval její výraz a křečovitě staženou tvář, zamrzlou ve chvíli nejvyššího hněvu. Princ Sunstrider ze svého bělostného hawkstridera uznale pokynul magistrům. "Skvělá práce. Nechme lorda Illidana samotného rozhodnout její osud. Pospěšme i s ní pryč, než nás dostihnou zbytky jejích oddílů." thumb|left|696px "Lady Vashj, vaše záchrana přišla v pravý čas. Myšlenka na strávení dalších deseti tisíc let v Maievině kleci mi nebyla zrovna příjemná," půldémon se narovnal v celé své výšce a několikrát protřepal hlavu, jako by se snažil zbavit pozůstatků magického sedativa, kterým ho Dozorkyně držely v šachu. Protáhl si krční páteř, přejel drápy po pásce na očích, pak procvičil ruce i blanitá křídla a nepatrně se vznesl do vzduchu. Jeho stopy už zase hořely zeleným plamenem, jako dřív. Nága k němu očarovaně zvedla tvář a hadi na její hlavě sborově zasyčeli. "Nemohli jsme tě opustit, lorde Illidane. Ale svou svobodu dlužíš Jim, ne mně... nepřivlastním si zásluhu, která patří sin'dorei," ukázala na opodál stojící družinu prince Kael'thase, jehož oči modře zářily nadšením i přes únavu, kterou si dlouhý boj a cesta pustinou nakonec vynutily i na někom tak nezdolném, jako byl on sám. "Kdo je to, Vashj? Ten mladý elf má povědomou auru, nepotkal jsem ho v Silverpine?" Illidan se ostře nadechl a obrátil tvář tam, kam ukazovala, jako by doopravdy mohl vidět. "Říkají si Krvaví elfové, můj pane. Jsou posledními smrtelnými potomky Urozených, kteří ti sloužili před věky. Toto je Princ Kael'thas, dědic Dath'Remara Sunstridera," kývla k Princi, který pomalu přistoupil blíž, v očích obezřetnost. Ztišila hlas a pokračovala: "On a jeho bratři se přišli vyhřívat v záři tvé moudrosti a moci... odevzdat se tvé vůli a přísahat ti věrnost. Jsou velmi nezdolní a vytrvalí, když mají cíl. Pak je nic nezastaví. Nemohl sis přát lepší spojence." Zlatovlasý elfí princ se zastavil před mohutnou postavou půldémona a vzhlédl k němu zcela bez bázně. Jistě, aura jeho moci byla ohromující... cítil z něj tíhu věků, ale i nějakou tajenou hořkost. Poznal význam některých symbolů z jeho tetování a vzpomněl si na to, co se o něm vyprávělo po generace mezi elfy. To z jeho rukou dostal Dath'Remar Sunstrider kdysi jiskru naděje, kterou zažehl Sluneční Studnu... a zpečetil tak osudy mnohých. Do svých prvních slov vložil veškerou naději, která mu zbývala. "Lorde Illidane, lady Vashj nám slíbila lék. Doufali jsme, že nás dokážeš vysvobodit ze závislosti na magii, která nás pomalu zabíjí od chvíle, co byla zničena Sluneční Studna a s ní i Quel'Thalas." Illidan stiskl zjizvené rty, pak promluvil: "Lék...," půldémon smutně obrátil slepou tvář k náze, jejíž oči rudě a zlatě zářily netajeným obdivem k němu. Zatvářil se, jako by zvažoval její skutečný potenciál a motivaci, pak se ale obrátil zpět k elfímu princi. "Na prázdnotu ve vašich srdcích neexistuje lék, mladý Kael'thasi. Vzdálili jste se od druhé Studny, kterou jsem vytvořil na Hyjal, vaše spojení s ní se přetrhalo a vaše těla se změnila... již ji nedokážete použít, i kdyby to ti, co se prohlásili jejím Strážci, dovolili. Možná, že se změnili, když přišli o dar nesmrtelnosti, který s ní byl spojený... ale mé každé jednání s Maiev a Tyrande mne spíše přesvědčilo o opaku. Pochopil jsem, že Dath'Remar před věky nakonec použil můj dar, aby zaplnil prázdné místo, které ve vás zůstalo po ztrátě Studny Věčnosti. Jenže tak vás navěky spojil s tím, co stvořil, co vás chránilo a sytilo. Můžete najít nové zdroje, můžete zkusit stvořit novou Studnu jinde... ale stále jste spoutáni s tou původní, jejíž moc proudila vašimi žilami spolu s vaší krví. A teď se jí nedostává. Vaše nemoc je smrtelná jen pro ty, kteří již byli slabí a nebo zranitelní. Silní a zdraví ji přežijí, ale budou strádat a trpět. Nedá se vyléčit. Lze ji jen nasytit a tak posílit tělo i duši do stavu zdraví, jaký jste znali, dokud jste měli Studnu a Quel'Thalas. Tví lidé prokázali neuvěřitelnou houževnatost, když hladu po magii dokázali vzdorovat tak dlouho. Tvrdošíjnost hodnou obdivu, se kterou překonali tolik nesnází," jak mluvil, obrátil tvář k zástupu krvavých elfů, kteří čekali na svého Prince opodál. "Obávám se, že cesta, která zocelila naše mysli a těla, zatvrdila i naše srdce. Víme, že se dočkáme pomoci jen sami z vlastních řad, lidé a jejich aliance nás opakovaně zklamali a zradili. Takže... říkáš, že pro nás není léku?" Kael'thasův melodický hlas náhle zazněl chraplavě. Tolik krve, tolik boje a zkázy, tak dlouhá cesta... k ničemu? "Ne. Jsou léky, které hlad utiší, ale nikdy ho nevyléčí. Stejně tak jako nepřestanete potřebovat vzduch k dýchání. Ale pokud se přidáš se svým národem ke mně, dám vám tolik magie, že navěky nasytíte hlad svůj i vašich dalších pokolení. Naučím vás, jak si arkánu vzít z okolí, z předmětů i bytostí. Budete opět neporazitelní." "Dost magie i pro budoucí pokolení? Možnost soustředit se na něco jiného, než na bolest a prázdnotu... znovu tvořit, experimentovat a vzkvétat? Pak nebudu váhat další vteřinu a slíbím ti věrnost svou i svého lidu, můj pane Illidane," řekl elfí princ zapáleně a bez zaváhání. Půldémon se pomalu usmál: "Začnu ihned s vaším učením. Na oplátku budu ale chtít, abyste mi pomohli ovládnout Outland, svrhnout jeho samozvaného pána a dobýt jeho Černou Citadelu. Nebude to snadný boj." "Snadné vítězství pro sin'dorei nic neváží. Naučili jsme se, že co nestojí krev a bolest, nemá pro nás cenu. Ani bych to bez těžkého boje nechtěl," Kael'thas se Illidanovi s úsměvem lehce poklonil, pak se otočil a vrátil ke svým jednotkám, aby jim sdělil ty radostné zprávy. Půl-démon je naučí brát si magii z okolí tak, aby již nikdy neměli hlad. Jejich hledání bylo u konce. Illidan držel svou slepou tvář ještě dlouhou dobu otočenou směrem, kterým mladý elf odešel. Tihle sin'dorei byli tvrdošíjnější, než většina jiných poskoků, které kdy měl. Možná až příliš tvrdošíjní... možná by je neměl podcenit... možná by je měl pečlivě hlídat. Koneckonců to bylo Dath'Remarovo sémě a jeho pověstná paličatost a pýcha se už tehdy rovnala jen tvrdohlavosti a ješitnosti Illidana Stormrage. Té noci se v drenejské osadě kolem elfích stanů tančilo a hodovalo až do rudého svítání. Díval se na ně z výšky jednoho z útesů a v ruce mnul zlatooranžový kvítek, který mu zbyl jako upomínka dob, jež se už nikdy neměly vrátit. thumb|left|700px Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu